1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in means for attaching a watchband to a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most wristwatches including a watchband, each end of the band is wound around a pin attached to twin spaced-apart supports connected to the case. The presence of these two supports on the case imposes a number of limitations on the aesthetic design of wristwatches. Accordingly it has been considered desirable to find a means for concealing these supports and, in general, any band-fastening device, in order to improve upon the aesthetic appearance of a wristwatch and band.
Thus, in Swiss Pat. No. 123,764 (Gerber), a wristwatch is proposed (FIGS. 1 and 2) with case 1 equipped with a T-shaped band-fastening part 2. This part is mounted on the watch case by it central member 3. Watchband 4 is wrapped around two side arms 5 of the band-fastening part and for this purpose has a slot 6 providing a passage for the central member. When watchband 4 is disposed in the plane of the case, it conceals T-shaped fastening part 2. However, when it is inclined with respect to the plane of the watch, as shown in FIG. 1, which is generally the case when the watch is being worn on the wrist, slot 6 and the corresponding support part are visible.